The devil child
by borrishaas
Summary: A devil child visits Freddy's pizza and is a nuisance to the place, after the child says offensive words and makes rude gestures to Foxy, scarring him for life making Foxy want serious revenge so he asks Freddy and the gang to assist him with his revenge. Rated M for coarse language and some violence.
1. The devil child

He kept running even though the guard was right on his tail, the kid just laughed at the guards failed attempts to catch him.

"Come and get me stinky poo hahahah" the kid teased

"Get your little ass back here right now" yelled the guard

The kid kept laughing until he bumped into a animatronic the animatronic leaned down at the kid and grabbed the kid by his shirt with a hook.

"Rule breakers be walkin' the plank lad" explained the animatronic

"What can you do, your just a crappy old robot" yelled the kid

"Yar, I be going to tell ye parents lad then they might tell you off" said the animatronic Fox

"My parents would not listen to a crappy robot" the kid chuckled

The animatronic returned with a smirk on his face staring at the kid with the parents behind him.

"Lad I warned ye I would tell ye parents and I did lad" said the Fox

"Jimmy what do you have to say for yourself?" said Jimmy's mum

"The stupid robot is malfunctioning, Foxy is lying" Jimmy protested

"Arg, lad I be tellin' your parents the truth, you we're being very naughty" Foxy said

"Shut up you piece of shit, ill fuck you up" Jimmy screamed

"JIMMY HOW DARE YOU USE THAT LANGUAGE" yelled his mum

"What are you going to do, huh?" Jimmy chuckled

"Ground you and we are going home right now" she yelled

Jimmy's eye widened at the punishment "grounded for how long?" he asked

"3... months" she said

"WHAT!? Ok I'm sorry for using that language that's way too long being grounded" Jimmy yelled

"Too late, now come on you" his mum angrily said

As they were leaving the kid stuck his middle finger to Foxy, Foxy gasped in horror at the kids hand gesture and ran in his cove to cry, Freddy noticed the kid's actions. He was quite enraged at Foxy's reaction same as Chica and Bonnie.

"That son of a bitch just made Foxy cry" whispered Bonnie

"That foul mouthed devil child comes here every Friday, we must put a end to it... but how?" said Freddy

"Maybe we could stuff him?" Chica suggested

"He only comes in the day idiot" Bonnie corrected

"No need to be mean carrot eater" said Chica

"Egg layer" said Bonnie

"Kangaroo wannabe" yelled Chica

"um...uh b-bird" Bonnie said awkwardly

"I am a bird dumbass" laughed Chica

"Whatever" Bonnie said defeated

"Will you two call it, its five minutes to closing time" yelled Freddy

Foxy finished up his crying and walked out his cove still with red eyes of sadness and despair, he hated that kid he hated him so much. Foxy wanted Jimmy dead the child was the bane of Foxy's existence and Foxy couldn't stand to let him live and would stop at nothing to kill him.

"Hey Foxy what's up, are you feeling better?" asked Chica

"No I want Jimmy gone forever" growled Foxy

"We we're thinking of the same thing Foxy" said Freddy

"We'll let's make something to get rid of that bastard" yelled Bonnie

"I wonder what that child fears most" thought Freddy

"It looked like he was scared of getting grounded by his mum" Foxy said

"I got it, we will unpurposely make lies to his parents about him doing bad things and they will have to believe us" said Freddy followed by a evil laugh

"good idea ill grab some spray cans in the supply closet and on Friday ill spray the walls when Jimmy arrives and tell his parents they'll have to pay then he'll be in trouble" said Bonnie

"I thought he was grounded, aren't they not aloud out when grounded" Foxy gestured

"We'll call his mum and tell her it's nothing to worry about and say we will let them come here for free and hopefully she will say yes" answered Freddy

"I hope this will work, but ill rig the ovens so it burns the pizza instantly then he'll be in more trouble"

"I'll damage myself and say he did it" said Freddy

"Sure you want to damage your suit?" said Bonnie

"I'm sure the mechanics will take action and repair me"

"If you say so" chuckled Bonnie

"Ok team we have a weak to get this ready" yelled Freddy

"What will I do?" asked Foxy

"I'll let you do the honours of killing Jimmy at his most vulnerable" suggested Freddy

"Sounds good well everyone left so let's get to it" Foxy said

They got to work ready For Friday.

Authors note: this is the first chapter of my second story if you read my first one I hope you enjoy this one it will be longer and more creative so if you like it leave a nice review and favourite it. I really appreciate it and I'll see you in next chapter LATER.


	2. Let the horror begin

Tuesday 2:32AM

"I got as spray cans as I could" said Bonnie

"I've rigged the ovens already waiting for Friday and I have the switch to turn them to maximum heat right here" replied Chica

"I have a wrench to destroy myself here" sighed Freddy

"Are you so sure you want to do this?"Asked Bonnie

"Yep, I am extra confident" Freddy confirmed

Foxy was sitting in his cove with a wooden model of a human he named Jimmy he angrily stabbed it with his hook then made it snap.

"SNAP! That's what ye get Jimmy" laughed Foxy

"Foxy come here and help me move this table, so if Jimmy tries to escape this table will be close enough to the exit the block it off" said Freddy

"Ok ok lad I'll be right up" he sighed

Foxy went over to assist his friend they both lifted the table but Foxy lost his grip and dropped the table on Freddy's foot

"AHHH YOU IMBESILE" yelled Freddy

"Sorry, lad I lost my grip" apologised Foxy

"Just keep your grip so we can move this bloody table" growled Freddy

They put the table at if destination and went to the stage and powered down for the night Foxy had a nightmare were they had just killed Jimmy then Freddy's eye's had disappeared and Bonnie and Chica were nowhere to be seen. Freddy grabbed Foxy by the neck and held him against the wall and went up to his ear and said.

"He didn't deserve this and you don't deserve to live!"

Freddy then grabbed Foxy and ripped his head off.

"AHHHHHHHHH" screamed Foxy

"Phew... it just be an average nightmare" said Foxy

Foxy peeked out his curtains and looked at stage he had his eye on Freddy who then opened his eyes with no eyes once again Foxy blinked constantly and shook his head but Freddy was still powered down.

"What is wrong with me... does that kid really deserve to die?" he said to himself

Foxy powered down again and had another nightmare but it was different he saw Freddy nowhere but saw a path originate in the dark limbo Foxy walked down the path as it slowly originated in front of him. He then saw something in the distance it was a short human being staring at Foxy with no eyes like Freddy, Foxy approached the short being and looked down at it, then it slowly looked up to him. Foxy couldn't believe his eyes it was Jimmy but Foxy felt rage build up in his circuits he knew he hated the kid but something made him think he was innocent Foxy leaned down a bit Jimmy's head clean of his neck . The body dropped to the floor with blood everywhere Foxy looked at his bloody paws.

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I!?" he screamed

Then a golden bear appeared behind him and held him down to whisper something in his ear.

"It's me"

Then Foxy was forced out the nightmare and it was morning he looked at his paws and they were covered in blood like his paws in his nightmare.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" screeched Foxy

"Shit that was Foxy" said Bonnie

They immediately entered his cove seeing him covered in blood screaming.

"Oh god I think I'm going to oil...*BLARG*" said Bonnie

"I'll get wipes to clean up the blood, Bonnie get the paper bag and Freddy stay with Foxy" demanded Chica

"IM ON IT" confirmed Bonnie

"It's ok Foxy it's ok" said Freddy

"NO ITS NOT, IM GOING TO KILL YOU" roared Foxy

Foxy jumped on Freddy and started attacking him Freddy held both of Foxy's arms up and waited for Bonnie and Chica, Foxy leaned down and bit Freddy's chest when Bonnie came in and grabbed Foxy in a head lock.

"Get off me" commanded Freddy

Freddy pushed Foxy off him while Bonnie still had him locked Chica came in and had to wipe up the three males of blood and oil.

"You three always get dirty and then I have to clean you guys up can you guys lay off the dirty and stick with clean?" asked Chica

"Yeah, at least I'm not a duck wannabe, yes I came up with a comeback" laughed Bonnie

Chica went up and kicked Bonnie in the crotch.

"OWWWW THE PAIN... wait why did I feel pain from that" Bonnie said

"Because you're overreacting, pussy" she chuckled

"Freddy... sorry for snapping I don't know what got into me" said Foxy

"It's ok, you were too weak to hurt me anyway" giggled Freddy

"Whatever" chuckled Foxy

Foxy thought about the nightmare but brushed it off and continued the plan.

Author note: Ok that's my second chapter done I hoped you enjoyed it I'll change the genre to horror with humor since stuff in this has gotten pretty messed up but ill post chapter three tomorrow and leave a nice review and favourite it and I'll see you in the next chapter LATER.


	3. Mystery

Wednesday 3:48AM

Foxy was sitting in his cove sleeping while the others were working nonstop.

"Man I got a bad headache, from all this work" complained Bonnie

"Just put the spray cans in the spot" demanded Freddy

"We only got 2 nights until Jimmy gets here" said Chica

Freddy walked into backstage and took a spare suit to be ready when he destroys himself.

"Man this is going to hurt... bad, but I can deal with it" sighed Freddy

He walked around to see Bonnie sleeping, instead of yelling at him to wake up he just smiled and left him and tended to his own job then after a few minutes he caught Chica sleeping but didn't yell either then he looked in the cove. Foxy wasn't there all he saw was... Jimmy just staring at him with black eyes.

"What the fuck!?" yelled Freddy

Then Jimmy jumped at Freddy and started attacking him but Bonnie woke up and pulled Jimmy off Freddy but then Jimmy ripped Bonnie's head right off.

"BONNIE, NO" yelled Freddy

Freddy ran up to the being and punched it as hard as he could it done nothing to it and then it ran super fast at Freddy and ripped both his arms off.

"Oh shit" said Freddy

Then the being grabbed Freddy legs and pulled them right off then grabbed his mask and pulled it off leaving his endoskeleton skull showing, the Jimmy like being then ripped Freddy's eyes out and then Freddy was awoken by Bonnie.

"You alright Freddy?" Bonnie asked worriedly

"I'm ok just a nightmare" said Freddy

"Ok just don't end up being like Foxy" said Bonnie

"Speaking of which, were is Foxy?" asked Freddy

"Well I looked in the cove this morning and he wasn't there" responded Bonnie

"We better search for him he might get himself into trouble" said Freddy

They searched through the kitchen and found bloody footsteps leading to an oven.

"What the...?" said Bonnie

Freddy walked up to the oven and opened it and saw Foxy laying in the oven on standby.

"Oh no, Bonnie help me get him out, he's unconscious" commanded Freddy

"Yes sir" he responded

They pulled him out and started shaking him.

"Foxy" said Freddy

"FOXY" yelled Bonnie

"Foxy this isn't a joke, wake up now" demanded Freddy

"He's cold as ice" said Freddy

"You mean he's..." whispered Bonnie

"FOXY, FOXY...wake up" yelled Freddy

"p-p-please w-wake up" sobbed Bonnie

"I don't think he was on standby mode... I think he's powered down forever" said Freddy

"But how did he power down?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know... we need to tell Chica too" Freddy responded

"We don't exactly know if he's really powered down... maybe he is on standby after all" Bonnie said trying to cheer himself up

"Well let's get him to the stage" said Freddy

*Later*

"Oh no... Is he powered down?" asked Chica

"We don't know yet, but we hope he isn't" said Freddy

"All we can do now is wait and get some rest" whispered Freddy

"Ok" both Bonnie and Chica responded

They had a good rest since there were no nightmares and Foxy had made a recovery (I bet you thought he was dead).

"Good to see you better Foxy" Bonnie said

"Yeah, we thought you were powered down forever" said Chica

"Aye, I never power down I am still a young scallywag" responded Foxy

"Well good, but don't go crawling in ovens ok" said Freddy

"What ye be on about Freddy?" asked Foxy

"We found you unconscious in a oven last night" answered Freddy

"I not be knowin' what ye be on about lad" said Foxy

"That's weird... what's the last thing you remember?" asked Freddy

"Aye, I went to go power down in me cove then I woke up on stage with you guys" explained Foxy

"Oh, someone must have moved you, but who?" thought Freddy

"I don't know but this situation is freaking me out" said Bonnie

"Well let's split up and search for clues, there's bound to be something behind this mystery and we got to solve this before Friday" said Chica

"Ok let's get the mystery machine and search for clues Velma" joked Bonnie

"Shut up you over grown grasshopper" said Chica

"Screw you bitch" yelled Bonnie

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" roared Chica

"Guys can you please stop fighting we got a mystery to solve" said Freddy

"Whatever" said Bonnie

They went searching for clues and Bonnie found a bloody knife in the supply closet.

"Guys I found a clue" yelled Bonnie

"Good eye laddy" said Foxy

"Place it in the bag so we can scan it for who's blood it was" Freddy said

They continued to look for clues and didn't find anything and they noticed it was nearly opening time so they got to their posts and waiting for the kids to swarm in.

Author note: Ok that's chapter 3 done and chapter four will be out pretty soon but if you enjoyed this chapter remember to leave a nice review and favourite it that helps me out alot and I'll see you guys in next chapter LATER.


	4. Problem

Thursday 1:48 AM

The gang began searching for another clue and found a yellow hair.

"What the... is that yellow hair?" asked Bonnie

"It's not human lad that be fur from a suit" said Foxy

"Does that mean it's fro-" Chica was cut off by Freddy

"Do not mention that name" said Freddy

"Ok, sorry Freddy" Chica said

"Aye, lads lets search for more clues" said Foxy

"Ok let's go" commanded Freddy

Freddy went searching backstage then he entered the basement and it was very dark so turned on his eye lights and went searching for clues and he screamed when he saw an endoskeleton in front of him. It just stood there staring at him with pinprick eyes Freddy just stood there then since the endoskeleton didn't do anything he spoke up.

"Well hello there are you looking for a costume to put on there are some upstairs" Freddy asked politely

"Must...get...Fo-" the endoskeleton slowly said then powered down fell to the floor

"What was that all about" Freddy said to himself

Freddy then came across note and it read.

"He never done anything to you"

Freddy was now quite uneasy about the letter he thought about what that endoskeleton said and thought very hard about gold fur and he knew a killer used a golden suit and thought that the suit had no endoskeleton. Freddy thought even harder about how golden fur was found in one of the hallways when the golden suit was left down in the basement and how did that endoskeleton activate. Then Freddy pieced it together

"Golden Freddy" growled Freddy

Freddy thought about the knife and why it had blood was the killer still in the suit?

Freddy was still thinking but he felt something grab him it was Golden Freddy holding a knife Freddy screamed at the sight and tried to get away and then Golden Freddy pulled of his mask and a man with purple hair stared at him with an evil grin. It was the killer but why was it after Foxy? Or was he after Jimmy to? But why was that endoskeleton awake and it sound like he said Foxy maybe they were both after Foxy and Jimmy or the purple guy was after Jimmy and The endoskeleton was after Foxy.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME" yelled Freddy

"You can't do anything I own you" he chuckled

Freddy was impaled with the knife and he started leaking oil.

"Oh no I'm leaking, GUYS HELP" yelled Freddy

Bonnie came running down the stairs with Foxy and they tackled the man Bonnie started punching and Foxy started clawing but the man wasn't there anymore he was gone.

"Freddy ye be leakin' we can help ye we will get something to repair ye lad" Foxy said

"Thanks" said Freddy

Chica came in with a screwdriver and repaired Freddy and they went back to the stage and asked Freddy what happened and Freddy told them how he pieced the mystery together.

"So they want to destroy me but why would those landlubbers want to destroy me I didn't do anything to them" whined Foxy

"Anyway guys I think are ready for tomorrow and teach Jimmy a lesson and kill him" said Freddy

The gang went to their posts and powered down for the night and woke up to Foxy screaming, they ran to the cove seeing a endoskeleton attacking him Bonnie and Freddy pulled the endoskeleton away started attacking it. While Chica helped Foxy recover from the attack, Bonnie held the endoskeleton arms while Freddy punched its face and it eventually broke and fell to the floor.

"Foxy, you ok?" asked Bonnie

"Yeah I be fine lad, I knew it will come for me" said Foxy

"Well today's the day let's get to our posts and wait for that mother fucker to get here" yelled Bonnie

They went to the stage Foxy went in the cove and waited for Jimmy to arrive.

Author note: chapter four is done finally the final chapter will be out tomorrow so stay tuned to see how Jimmy dies and leave a nice review and favourite it, it really helps and I'll see you in next chapter LATER


	5. Hell

The animatronics were ready to see the kids and Jimmy, kids started swarming in and Freddy could spot Jimmy in the crowd Freddy had a slight evil grin and started singing for the kids. Jimmy seemed to be sitting 2 tables from the exit which is far enough from the exit to block it off in time. The animatronics were singing twinkle twinkle little star and Foxy the was telling kids stories.

"Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are" sang Freddy

When the animatronics finished the song they had a brake to interact with the kids and it was a perfect time to start the plan, when no one was looking Bonnie went into east hallway. He sprayed, JIMMY WAS HERE then quickly threw the spray cans in kitchen before anyone could see.

"Hehehehehe" chuckled Bonnie

Bonnie walked over to Jimmy's parents and told them he spotted writing on the walls and showed them it.

"5 MONTHS" roared his mum

"Fuck you Bonnie" whispered Jimmy

"Shut the fuck up you little devil fucker" whispered Bonnie

Jimmy had a shocked face of what the animatronics could say and warned his mum right away but she obviously didn't believe him.

"He's just a robot, robots only have recorded voices and this is a kid's restaurant they wouldn't make animatronics swear" explained his mum

"Grrrrrr" growled Jimmy

Now it was Chica's turn to sabotage Jimmy, Chica went backstage and grabbed the device that was hidden under an empty mask and presses the button on it.

*In the kitchen*

The pizza started boiling and then started crumbling and going dark the chefs ran to the ovens and tried to get the pizza out but it was way too hot to even open and after a few seconds the pizza became ash. The now enraged head chef pushed open the door to the kitchen and started yelling at every one asking

"WHO SABOTAGED MY CAKE" he roared

"I think I saw a naughty boy go in there and it was Jimmy" said Chica

The chef ran up to Jimmy and scolded him and his parents.

"ONE YEAR" growled his mum

"HOLY CRAP THATS TOO LONG" screamed Jimmy

Now it was Freddy's turn to take the cake and destroy himself. He walked in backstage and started hitting himself but he got Bonnie to assist and hit Freddy in the crouch.

"WATCH IT" yelled Freddy

"Sorry I'm a bad aim" squeaked Bonnie

Bonnie hit Freddy in chest a few more times and then he was done then they had to figure out how to get to Jimmy without being spotted, they snuck to the west hall but was stopped by a little girl. Freddy hid behind Bonnie.

"Well hey there buddy what do you need?" asked Bonnie

"Can you give me a hug" she answered

"Run to the office when I go and hug her" said Bonnie

"Ok" said Freddy

Bonnie leaned over to hug the kid and Freddy ran down the hallway and went through the office still holding the wrench he snuck down the hallway and fell over next to Jimmy and put the wrench in his hand when he fell.

"What the...?" yelled Jimmy

The owner of the place named Fred Fazbear ran to Freddy's aid quite unhappy at the destruction of Freddy then Fred looked over at Jimmy and spotted the wrench in his hand.

"You did this, didn't you" said Fred

"DO YOU READ THE RULES OF SAFETY, RULE 6, DONT. TOUCH. FREDDY" yelled Fred

"I didn't do it Freddy did" responded Jimmy

"These animatronics aren't programmed to destroy themselves, you disgust me" hissed Fred

Jimmy's mum had the most enraged face he ever saw.

"ENTERNITY" squealed his mum

Then Foxy jumped out of the cove and screeched the animatronics usual scream causing Fred to tell all the adults and kids to run, Jimmy's mum grabbed his arm and once she got out the exit Foxy pulled Jimmy back.

"NO JIMMY" yelled his mum

Foxy pulled Jimmy in backstage and got Bonnie and Chica to hold him down.

"I've waited a long time for this" laughed Foxy

"You can talk?!" yelled Jimmy

"Aye, and now you can die" responded Foxy

Foxy put his hook in Jimmy Foot impaling it immediately causing Jimmy to scream in pain but Bonnie covered his mouth then Foxy pulled his hook up splitting his leg open and causing blood to pour out. Jimmy's eye's were pouring out tears and he had no help then Foxy pulled off all his skin and muscle from his leg only leaving the bone, then Foxy pulled off the bone with ease. Causing Jimmy to use his second leg and kick Foxy's jaw now angry Foxy ripped his other leg straight off so he was defenceless Foxy then cut Jimmy stomach open with his hook. Foxy pulled out his stomach and kidney's just so Jimmy didn't die instantly, Foxy then hooked out one of Jimmy's eyes Jimmy was nearly limp.

"Wake up, were not done yet" demanded Foxy

Foxy then pulled out the second eye leaving him eyeless but Foxy had déjà vu of the nightmare when he saw Jimmy eyeless, Foxy tried to forget but it wouldn't leave his circuits Foxy then leaned over and but Jimmy's head right off like in the nightmare. Killing Jimmy instantly.

"Revenge is complete, hell yeah" said Bonnie

Bonnie and Chica high fived while Foxy just stood there staring at Jimmy's limp body and pushed it aside and started punching himself, Bonnie and Chica noticed and held Foxy's hands to deny Foxy from destroying himself.

"Foxy its ok he's dead now" Chica said

"Hey guys where's Freddy?" asked Bonnie

"Let's search for the scallywag" said Foxy

They walked out backstage and found Freddy standing on stage with no eyes staring at Foxy, Bonnie and Chica's eyes disappeared as well and stared at Foxy, Foxy backed away and they got closer. Then Bonnie pushed him against the wall.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT, HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AND YOU KILL HIM" roared Bonnie

"If you left him we would have been all and happy and he would too" said Chica

"And now you will die yourself" growled Freddy

Foxy got out of Bonnie's grasp and ran into backstage and in the basement (smart idea).

"YOU CANT RUN" laughed Bonnie

"YOU CANT ESCAPE" giggled Chica

"You can't" mumbled Freddy

Foxy knew it was very stupid of him to go in the basement since there is no escape.

"Great idea ye dumbass" Foxy said to himself

Even worse he could not see 3 feet in front of him so he didn't know where the three were coming from, Foxy heard a noice coming from behind him he knew he was in trouble he looked behind him. He could see Golden Freddy, Foxy screamed as loud as he could as he was grabbed by Golden Freddy and ripped to pieces and dragged to stage were the purple guy was standing. The man stared at Foxy holding the knife with a huge evil grin he looked to his sides and saw Freddy staring at him with no eyes still and he looked to the other side and saw Bonnie and Chica. With no eyes also he looked up and saw Golden Freddy staring right at him and he stared in front of him and saw the marionette staring at him then his vision darkened and the last word he heard was.

"It's me"

Author note: That wraps up the second story I hope you guys enjoyed it and stick around for another story because it will come eventually but if you liked this story always remember to favourite it and leave a nice review and I'll see you in the next story LATER (insert epic outro).


End file.
